


desperation

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Drabble, Other, Post 124, Vomiting, casual body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: he wants it out





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> the archivist is into martin and jon's just along for the ride apparently 
> 
> not beta'd

The Archivist heaves and Jon Sims doesn't like it.   
  
They're a singular existence, separated only by their different histories. The body they share is mostly still Jon's. Mostly. The Archivist only shows it's head when Martin is in the room, it seems.   
  
Jon doesn't mind Martin- he even likes him- but most of his feelings are clouded by guilt and worry that he's going to be responsible for ruining another human being.   
  
The Archivist Likes Martin. The Archivist likes Martin a lot, for whatever reason, and its fear doesn't come from guilt, its fear comes from jealousy, laughable beyond all reason, jealousy that Martin might actually like the Lonely more than the Eye.   
  
When Martin fizzles out- the Archivist dry heaves in the hallway- bile rises up Jon's throat, and it burns and he's the one who's stuck washing the taste of vomit out of his mouth, not the nebulous thing that's taken residence in his body that has a crush on one of his coworkers.   
  
If Martin can even be called a co-worker anymore.   
  
How did Gertrude put up with this thing?   
  
Gertrude wasn't a good Archivist.  
  
Gertrude probably starved it out.   
  
Gertrude was stronger then he could ever be.   
  
Gertrude got shot in the head and didn't have to deal with anything anymore, and Jon's still here, left to deal with her leftovers.   
  
The Archivist thrums against his skin- one big fibrous feeling mass, rubbing against the underside of his flesh and wanting to see its boy again.   
  
Disgusting.   
  
He tells Basira.   
  
She looks done with him before he even gets the first sentence out, and he can't blame her even slightly.   
  
He wants to ask the cruel question- the question that's been itching the tip of his tongue since he found out- where did Daisy's body go.   
  
Because maybe a Hunter could rip the Archivist out of him.   
  
But he doesn't.   
  
His last ounce of restraint spent on stopping Basira from throttling him.   
  
Which he deserves.   
  
So he's left to sit and feel it rush around under his skin, demanding food, demanding attention, demanding Martin of all fucking things.   
  
He needs it out.   
  
More than anything he needs it out.   
  
So Jon goes looking for doors.

He always finds them in all the wrong places.

Though, to its infinite credit, Helen's hands cut in just the right ways.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> .[ talk at me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
